overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa
Alyssa Crimson Flare '(アリッサクリムゾンフレア, ''Arissa Kurimuzo Furea) is the 11th Floor`s Guardian. She was created by Ainz Ooal Gown and is one of his current lovers. She was a NPC and is part of the Goddess race and one of the most powerful Goddesses to be exact. In the New World, she is the Bodyguard and subordinate of the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown. Within the New World, she is known by her epithet: Valkyrie Goddess of the Frozen Waste or Queen of the Great Tome of Nazarick. Appearance Alyssa takes the form of a young woman in her late teens. However her features as a Goddess make her skin color very pale. She also has golden eyes and her hair is very pale. Bearing a very muscular body-shape, Alyssa is very powerful in terms of swordsmanship. She wears jet black armor and has a black dress underneath her jet black armor. When doing housework, Alyssa wears a black gothic dress without her black dress and her usual jet black armor over top her usual black dress. Sometimes, she is seen wearing a jet black crown and a flowing floor-length ball gown jet black dress. Personality A heartless, emotionless warrior who just acts on orders given to her, she has been described as a woman with little motivation behind her goals by the other NPC`s. However over time, she grows to love people but is a little slow when it comes to subject matters of love. When it comes to Lily and Kiku, (Lily is the pale-skinned Goddess with golden eyes and white hair, while Kiku is the European-skinned Goddess with blue eyes and blonde hair), she loves her friends that are also NPC`s because they also help her guard the 11th Floor. However ever since, Ainz Ooal Gown was transported to the New World and started interacting with her, Alyssa has grown a lot and seen what love truly is. However she has no compassion for humanity still and has yet to even lift a finger to help them referring to them as lowly life forms that she a Goddess shouldn't have to help. Later it is shown that she has compassion for only a single human and will only protect that human if said human's life was in danger. That human`s name is Ishtar and is Alyssa`s friend that escaped from the village overrun by the Knights in armor. She would later be rescued and taken to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, serving as Alyssa`s subordinate in battle as well as a fourth Floor Guardian to help guard the 11th Floor when all three Floor Guardians mentioned in previous sentences are away on missions, attending meetings and formal dinners, and or defeating people and slaughtering humanity. Lily and Kiku have noted that Alyssa is somewhat kawaii and even said that her cheeks look like Mochi much to the amusement of the other NPC`s. Background Alyssa was created by Momonga. Momonga created and used her as a Floor Guardian, where he can command the other four Floor Guardians to attack people and Alyssa to go on missions. According to Alyssa, he programmed her to be the most powerful out of the 11th floor Guardians and to be their clear leader. Chronology The Undead King Arc Main article: The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for every Floor Guardian except Victim and Gargantua to meet on the 6th Floor, Shalltear was the first one to enter by use of the spell, Gate. Alyssa then appears by use of a Pegasus she uses to fly by. The other four 11th Floor Guardians appear by walking across the roof and they stumble off the roof of the 10th floor and land in a heap on the sand floor causing Alyssa and Shalltear to laugh at the other four Floor Guardians. Once Momonga teleported from the Amphitheater, Alyssa is the first person to rise from her feet and the first to request to say something about the presences she could feel and how it might affect them in the future. Not letting this comment from Shalltear go unnoticed, Albedo gets into a cat fight with the said vampire intimidatingly, which eventually turns into an argument over who will become Momonga's wife in the end. However Alyssa mentions quietly that she was actually Momonga`s first love and then she mentions that he had taught some much about the world that she felt that he had shown her the world. Later she tells Momonga that their daughter has been born to the awed faces of Aura and Mare and the shocked faces of Shalltear and Albedo. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Main article: The Blood Valkyrie Arc Alyssa informed Albedo that somehow a human actually escaped into her Floor and asked Albedo to inform Lord Ainz of any complications when he got back about the human if he ever escaped and was met with a bloody grinning smile. Alyssa then found said human and dragged him out to Albedo and asked where could they put the human if they had no dungeons. This was met with a snort from the other four Floor Guardians standing behind Alyssa and the six Guardians agree to conjure chains out of the Throne Room`s floor and chain the human to the floor until their leader gets back. Trivia * In the Web Novel, there are no six Floor Guardians like in the Anime * Alyssa is a variant of the name Alicia. She is named after the alyssum flower. The name of the flower comes from the Greek negative prefix combined with lyssa, which means madness and rabies. Though her name is contradictory considering that she is never insane or has rabies. * Alyssa is the only NPC with a daughter. * Alyssa is a third NPC to be given the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. * She is the only NPC that has two human subordinates. * Alyssa is the only NPC that is a Floor Guardian and also a bodyguard of Momonga. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Shall I prepare your food my husband? Or will you want to take a walk outside?" * (To Albedo): "I have two human subordinates but they possess my royal blood in their veins. It makes them more powerful. In a way they are kinda like my own children." * (To Momonga): "Your goals are justice itself and I shall not object to them for I have no reason to Lord Ain- I mean Momonga." * (To the Evil Lords): "You amuse me greatly pathetic humans. Struggle a bit why don`t you?" * (To Momonga about Humans): "Those lower life forms laid a hand on my subordinates. For that I see death as a valid option for them. Don`t you?" * (To the Sunlight Scripture): "YOU DARE?! Then I shall be your opponent! Floor Guardian of the 11th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! I, 11th Floor Guardian Alyssa of the Goddess Clan shall face you now! Prepare your weapons humans and prepare for your ultimate demise!" * During Shalltear's betrayal): "I will stand by your side and none shall betray you not while I still take breath my Lord! Least I kill them!" * (To Ainz):' "L-Love? Why talk about love? I know I have feelings for you Ainz-sama and you love me back but would you really leave us? That seems wrong to abandon everything you`ve built here."'' * (To Herself): "Even if he abandoned everything here, me, the NPC`s and even the Great Tomb of Nazarick itself I would still love him. He just wants to protect us after all because that`s what good husbands do." Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Floor Guardian Category:Knight